1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waste gate valve, and more particularly, to a waste gate valve that is installed on a turbocharger for increasing output of an engine, and adjusts an amount of exhaust gas.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a turbocharger is a device that increases output of an engine by rotating a turbine using pressure of exhaust gas discharged from the engine, and by supercharging high-pressure air in a combustion chamber using rotational force of the turbine.
The turbocharger includes a turbine and a compressor which are coaxially connected, and a waste gate valve which controls an amount of exhaust gas by an operation of an actuator.
The waste gate valve is a device that is installed on the turbocharger to discharge a part of the exhaust gas, which flows toward the turbocharger, while allowing the part of the exhaust gas to bypass the turbocharger, or to adjust boost pressure applied to an intake manifold.
The waste gate valve is exposed to high-temperature exhaust gas, and particularly, a portion thereof, which comes into contact with a valve seat, may be thermally deformed and abraded due to high-temperature exhaust gas.
The deformation and abrasion due to high-temperature exhaust gas result in deterioration in overall performance of the turbocharger, and a loss of function of the waste gate valve.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the related art already known to a person skilled in the art.